


inconvenient but final

by Knightblazer



Series: Sherlockstiel verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Vessels, Crossover, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Season/Series 07, Self-Harm, Sherlock abuses angel mojo, Sherlockstiel, superlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblazer/pseuds/Knightblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>As if the Leviathans weren’t bad enough to handle; now Cas had to somehow pick up this crazed asshole as his vessel and Dean really wasn’t in a mood to deal with all the problems that came with it. </i> (SPN S7/Sherlock post-TRF AU, Superlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	inconvenient but final

**Author's Note:**

> Very slowly getting back into writing after RL swallowed me up. This one takes place after and in the same verse as [it will be short, it will take all your breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/394810), a bit more later into the future. Title of the fic comes from [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com), with the prompt for 13th May 2012.

If Dean has to be completely honest, it’s not the pool of blood on the floor that freaks him out; he’s seen more than his fair share of it already due to his life. It’s not the severed limbs either, or the collection of dulled blades that he _really_ doesn’t want to know where they were originally from. No, what _does_ freak him out is the fact that it’s Cas who’s the cause of this entire mess—and is still going at it, apparently, judging by the way he’s meticulously cutting through his left arm (with _his_ knife, goddammit) without even so much as flinching.

Dean only gives himself a few moments to stare at the scene before he quickly goes over to the angel and yanks the blade before Cas can do any more damage to himself. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing, Cas?”

Cas turns to face him, ice-blue eyes flashing once in what seems like irritation before the snappish answer comes. “ _I_ was in the middle of conducting an experiment, so if you don’t mind, I would like to have that knife back.”

The hunter tries not to squeeze his eyes shut when he hears that response even though he can already feel a headache starting to form between his temples. Jesus, he should have figured that Cas wasn’t the one in control the moment he walked into this mess; although Cas knew jack about society and its norms, even the angel wasn’t crazy enough to slice his own arm as a freaking _experiment_. If he had known that Cas’s new vessel was going to be a goddamned insane _psychopath_ , maybe he would have considered twice about this entire thing. Then again, considering circumstances back then…

Sucking in a breath, Dean proceeds to glare at the guy—Sherrick or Sher _dick_ or Sher-what-his-face—as he tucks the blade into the back pocket of his jeans. “No,” he snaps back, resolute and final. “I’m not going to let you cut off Cas’s arm for an _experiment_.” What the fuck was the guy even thinking, anyway? Who cuts off their own arm for an _experiment_?

The man only shoots back with an annoyed stare of his own. “Technically, this is _my_ arm,” he starts pointedly, the tone of his voice clearly insulating his appreciation towards Dean’s comment. “Therefore, I think that _I_ should have the final say on what I do to _my own arm_.”

“It may be _your arm_ , but its Cas’s mojo that’s doing the healing right there,” Dean replies with a scowl, emphasising his point by gesturing to the already healed up wound. “ _Therefore_ , I think that _Cas_ should have the final say on what to do here.”

Sherasshole (or rather, _Sir Asshole_ , as Dean had taken to calling the guy in his head in the last few weeks to obvious reasons) gives another annoyed glance to for a few more beats before he sighs loudly and rolls his eyes. “ _Fine._ If you’re so insistent, then I’ll ask.”

It only takes a moment after that before the guy slouches—a totally different posture for Cas or the man—and one look at the eyes easily show that neither one of them is available at the moment. Dean bites down on a sigh of his own as he straightens up, running a hand through his hair. Not for the first time, Dean just had to wonder what the hell he (and Cas) had gotten themselves into. As if the Leviathans weren’t bad enough to handle; now Cas had to somehow pick up this crazed asshole as his vessel and Dean really wasn’t in a mood to deal with all the problems that came with it. Seriously, just where had Cas even got this guy from? He had never known that somebody could be _this_ annoying or freaking nuts.

Well, he did know a little bit of _something_ , if Dean had to be truthful about it. Sam had looked the guy up once Cas had given a name and a place—all the way in friggin’ _London_ , for one, and just a little bit of poking and unearthed a whole story that had left a bad taste in both their mouths. Dean couldn’t quite understand what it was about other than the fact that it ended with the guy jumping to his death (at least until Cas came and saved him anyway), but apparently Sam had, although his brother hadn’t explained any of it to him other than that one time when Dean had been particularly adamant (read: annoying). 

“It’s one thing to be in a bad position,” Sam had said then, keeping his gaze away from Dean. “But it’s another thing altogether to have the whole world against you.”

Dean hadn’t been able to get anything else out from his brother after that no matter how much more he tried to push, and it wasn’t like he could get the asshole to talk either. Heck, even Cas had refused to say anything about it when asked, only leaving Dean to wonder what the hell could happen to make a man like Sherlock Holmes agree to be an angel’s meatsuit. Dean knows that Sherlock would understand what it means to be stuck with an angel, but he had consented to it despite that. Just what could it be that made him go to such lengths, to accept an angel in order to escape from death itself?

His thoughts stop when Dean hears a pointed cough coming next to him, and the hunter blinks back to look at Sherlock holding out his hand, giving him a pointed look.

“Castiel has agreed to let me continue my experiment,” he says, each word punctuated with a look that pretty much screamed ‘I told you so, idiot’. “His only restriction is that I have to do it in the bathroom.”

Well if Cas had already said yes, then Dean knows he can’t anything more to that. “Fine,” he snorts out, taking the knife back out. “But I’m not going to help you if you bleed yourself out.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes. “I know better than that,” he answers, but Dean can see the strange glee that’s written in his face as he takes the knife and quickly moves to the bathroom. It’s only after the door closes then does Dean look down at the sheets that Sherlock had been sitting on and realizes that they’re thoroughly soaked with blood.

The hunter instantly swears under his breath before he glares to the door and shouts aloud. “Make sure you clean up outside here as well when you’re done, dickhead!”


End file.
